koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Hideo Ishikawa
Hideo Ishikawa (石川 英郎, Ishikawa Hideo, born December 13, 1969 in Nishinomiya, Hyogo Prefecture) is a Japanese voice actor and narrator who is affiliated with the Tokyo branch of Aoni Production. He is one of the prominent graduates of the Broadcasting Art College. Since 1999, he has been married to a woman but the details surrounding her have been kept private. Ishikawa enjoys all sorts of gambling in his spare time, betting his luck in mahjong and in pachinko parlors. In spite of having cat allergies, he owns and treasures a female Singapura cat named Lap. Ishikawa's voice carries a perfect pitch, and he is known for various types of character roles. Following his performance of Auron in Final Fantasy X and Kingdom Hearts 2, however, Ishikawa has been cast for deeper voiced characters such as Itachi Uchiha from Naruto, Tenkai Nankobo in Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams, and Issac Wisemel in Phantom ~Requiem for the Phantom~. Works with Koei *Li Su, Liu Feng, miscellaneous voices - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series *Yuto Urushiyama - So no Te wo Dokero drama CD *Yuichi Ito, Charles Kuroda - Dark Hunter *Gradd - Destrega *Naomasa Ii - Kessen *Ieyasu Tokugawa, Kanetsugu Naoe, Dōsan Saitō, Hanbei Takenaka - Kessen III *Hai Tang, Taishang Laojun - Fengshen Yanyi 2 *Zhao Yun - Dynasty Tactics *Sun Ce - Dynasty Tactics 2 *Hiroto Kanazawa - Kiniro no Corda ~ Kiniro no Corda 2 (encore, f, f encore, ff), 100man-nin no Kiniro no Corda, Kiniro no Corda Project ff *Housei Toki - Kiniro no Corda 3 (Full Voice Special and AnotherSky series), Kiniro no Corda 4 *Takenaka Hiroto Hanbei - Sengoku Angelique live skit *Rainbow Spirit - Harukanaru Toki no Naka de ~Hachiyoushou~ (animated TV series) *Nobunaga Oda - Nobunaga no Yabou Online, CR Sengoku no Arashi ~Nobunaga no Shou~, Sengoku Pachislot Nobunaga no Yabou ~Tenka Sousei~ *Zhou Tai, Sima Hui, edit male voice, Jia Xu, miscellaneous generals - Dynasty Warriors series *Hideyoshi Toyotomi - Samurai Warriors series, Derby Musou *Motonari Mōri - Samurai Warriors series, Derby Musou, [http://sengoku-period.jp/goods.html Sengoku Jidai Ten -A Century of Dreams-'' pre-recorded voice guide] *Zhou Tai, Hideyoshi Toyotomi, Motonari Mōri, Jia Xu - ''Warriors Orochi series *Edward the Black Prince - Bladestorm: The Hundred Years' War (Nightmare) *Deiphobos, miscellaneous characters - Troy Musou *Auron - Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia *Squall Leonhart - Dissidia Final Fantasy NT, Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia *Maximillian Seed - The Legend of Heroes: Akatsuki no Kiseki He is also one of two radio personalities for the following radio program: *''Kiniro no Corda Blue♪Sky Radio'' Live Events *''Kiniro no Corda Spring Concert feat. Kanagawa Philharmonic'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live Corda ☆ Songs'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Kiniro no Corda ~15th Anniversary~'' *''Sengoku Musou Talk Show in GIFU'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Seiso Gakuin Festival 6'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Seiso Gakuin Festival 5'' *''Kiniro no Corda Blue♪Sky Zenkoku Gakusei Ongaku Concour'' *''Ongakugeki Kiniro no Corda Blue♪Sky First Stage After Talk Show'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Kiniro no Corda Jinnan Koukou Op.2'' *''Kiniro no Corda Dinner Party in 2014 Winter'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Featuring Seisou Gakuin'' *''Animate Girls Festival 2014 Kiniro no Corda Blue♪Sky Radio DJCD Hatsubai Kinen Event'' *''Tokyo Game Show 2014 Sengoku Musou 10-Shuunen Special Stage'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Seiso Gakuin Festival 4'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Seiso Gakuin Festival 4 Zenyasai'' *''Sakajo Miki no Entame go! go! March 2, 2014 broadcast'' *''Corda & Geten Special Namahosou'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Kiniro no Corda 10th Birthday'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Kiniro no Corda ~Featuring 4 Schools~'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa ~Kiniro no Corda Featuring Jinnan Koukou~'' *''100man-nin no Kiniro no Corda Zengoku Taikai Event'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 12'' *''Neoromance Starlight ♥ Christmas 2010'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Kiniro no Corda ~ Seiso Gakuin Festival 3'' *''Sengoku Bushou Matsuri'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Kiniro no Corda ~ Seiso Gakuin Festival 2'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live 2008 Summer'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Kiniro no Corda ~primo passo~ Seiso Gakuin Festival'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live 2004 Summer'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 6 in Osaka'' External Links *Aoni Production profile *Personal website, AN'S ALL STARS official website *Corda 10th anniversary message, AnotherSky interview, Corda 4 interview Category: Voice Actors